


In your voice

by ErikaTJSC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consultant, E-mail, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex text, Sexto, Texting, Waiting, sex call
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaTJSC/pseuds/ErikaTJSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est à la recherche d'explication sur sa sexualité. Marié à Mary depuis peu, il ne ressent plus aucun désir pour elle, or il en ressent pour des patients masculins. Pourquoi ? Il va tombé sur une annonce d'un certain consultant sexuel qui pourra peut-être l'aider à comprendre. Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I discover

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la série Sherlock ainsi qu'à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> La relation qui est peinte est une relation homosexuelle. Ce qui n'en apprécie pas la nature, je vous invite à passer votre chemin, merci.
> 
> L'idée m'est venu d'une fiction en anglais. (En l'occurrence c'était un acteur porno et non pas un consultant sexuel mais bon) L'histoire en est complètement différente car dans celle d'origine il y a un threesome (Mary/John/Sherlock) que je n'ai pas apprécié d'ailleurs car dans le résumé il n'avait pas été précisé que ça en serait un donc au final j'ai attendu la fin de la fiction en étant sûre que la situation allait changer mais non xD Malin me direz vous ! Donc voici mon histoire qui vient d'une idée plutôt similaire mais au final complètement différente xD  
> Fiction déjà terminée et postée sur FF.net

John Watson, médecin de profession, posa sa canne sur son bureau tandis qu'il étudiait le corps de la personne en face de lui. Il devait lui ausculter le ventre puis les jambes. L'homme avait décidé d'enlever son pantalon pour que le médecin puisse l'ausculter plus facilement.

John déglutit en passant ses mains sur les jambes de son patient. En ce moment il se sentait bizarre, il avait dû mal à avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa femme, il se sentait ennuyé et plusieurs fois il avait complètement... perdu de sa vigueur. Parallèlement, il en était arrivé à se sentir enthousiasmé par certains patients de la gente masculine lors de ses auscultations. Cela le taraudait car il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était amoureux de Mary, c'était une femme douce, gentille qui lui avait apprit à vivre avec son handicap : sa jambe folle et sa main qui tremble. Mais dorénavant, il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans une situation inconfortable. Il n'était plus heureux, il cherchait autre chose, d'autres sensations. Il s'ennuyait.

Lorsque son rendez vous fut terminé, il soupira de soulagement en se dirigeant jusqu'à sa maison. Il allait pouvoir respirer cinq minutes.

Il appela sa femme, mais celle-ci n'était pas chez eux. John haussa les épaules en allumant son ordinateur. Arrivé sur son bureau d'accueil, il ouvrit une page internet sans savoir quoi taper, quoi faire. Il soupira, ses doigts écrivant de lui même « porno gay ». Il était curieux, il avait envie de savoir si son corps le trahissait comme ça parce qu'il devenait gay, ou tout du moins se découvrait une attraction pour la gente masculine, ou si il fantasmait plutôt sur la découverte, une nouvelle sensation. Voir des hommes en plein ébats, cela allait être révélateur. Si il ressentait de la curiosité, du dégoût, de l'envie, cela allait lui donner bien plus d'indice sur lui-même que le fait de continuer à se lamenter.

Il ouvrit donc le premier site. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les miniatures des vidéos. Des hommes qui s'embrassaient, ça allait, mais lorsqu'on voyait plus en détails leurs... activités, John déglutissait bruyamment en se tortillant sur son fauteuil.

Le regard du médecin fut capté alors pas une publicité sur sa droite, il ne put s'empêcher de la lire, seul carré « d'information » où l'on ne voyait pas des fesses être écarté par un énorme appendice.

**« Consultant Sexuel Mr H à votre service. Vous vous questionnez sur votre orientation sexuelle ? Vous souhaitez parler sexe plus librement ? Vous trouvez les vidéos pornos trop impersonnelles ? Je suis là pour répondre à toutes vos interrogations et vos désirs. Contactez moi ! Par mail : »**

John appuya sur l'e-mail, ouvrant dans sa propre boîte une page de conversation. Puis il hésita. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, si même il devrait payer pour ces services. Rien n'était précisé dans l'annonce, ni à quel point sa vie pouvait être protégé ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Alors John referma son ordinateur bruyamment en allant faire du thé. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il passe à autre chose car c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée !

John entendit sa femme arrivé et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de lui tendre une tasse.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri ?

John eut un sourire mince en opinant :

\- Très bien et toi ?

Elle commença à parler, sans s'arrêter. Elle racontait à quel point certains clients avaient pu être drôle, comment ses meilleurs amies s'étaient habillés aujourd'hui, les ragots et potins des gens du quartier. Mary se plaisait énormément à être dans ce petit coin calme de Londres. Elle s'était fait des amies rapidement et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas – de par son caractère – quelqu'un qui aimait se moquer des gens, prendre avantage sur eux ou parler derrière leur dos, elle semblait s'amuser à le faire de temps en temps.

John ne put s'empêcher de laisse son regard se poser sur son ordinateur portable. Il n'avait pas fermé la page et si Mary l'ouvrait ? Il prétexta donc d'aller aux toilettes en emmenant avec lui son PC. Il l'ouvrit et changea immédiatement le mot de passe : Afghanistan. Pourquoi ce mot ? Parce qu'il avait fais son service là-bas, qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars à ce propos et surtout parce que Mary ne savait pas l'écrire. Il eut un sourire attendrit alors que l'adresse mail était composé, laissant devant lui la page blanche du mail. Il avait envie d'écrire. Il ne fallait que prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ne perdrait rien à demander des renseignements par exemple. Alors il commença son écrit.

_« Bonjour SH. Je suis assez peu familier de ce genre de procédure ainsi j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'informations. Que souhaitez vous savoir ? Quel est le taux de votre rémunération ? Comment procédez vous ? J »_

Il allait refermer l'ordinateur pour se diriger vers la cuisine où se trouvait Mary mais il ne pu s'y résigner en entendant le « ding » de la notification de ses mails. Il lu rapidement la réponse de SH.

_« Il est plutôt évident que vous n'êtes pas familier avec ce genre de chose, je ne préfère pas m'aventurer dans des déductions trop rapide, mais n'êtes vous pas un homme marié ? Cela n'est absolument pas une critique, il est très important de se connaître d'autant plus si cela affecte la vie sexuelle de votre mariage.  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'informations particulières, vous allez me les dire si vous souhaitez que je les entende. Vous n'avez pas à me payer, c'est le site sur lequel vous avez trouvé mon annonce qui le fait. Votre seul travail est de vous relaxer et d'apprendre ce qui peut vous faire vibrer. Etes-vous seul ? Ou le serez vous ce soir ? Voulez vous continuer ? J'ai un numéro professionnel si vous souhaitez que l'on puisse se parler... plus rapidement. Sincèrement votre, SH. »_

John déglutit et n'osa pas répondre. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où il trouva en effet sa femme qui commençait à préparer le repas. Elle réclama une bise qu'il lui offrit de bon cœur. Il se sentait mal pour elle, il avait l'impression que le simple mail qu'il avait envoyé et celui qu'il avait reçu, justifiait en soi un divorce immédiat.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié chéri.

John essaya de lui sourire en mettant la table.

\- Un de mes clients, un habitué semblait patraque aujourd'hui, je suis un peu inquiet.

Mary eut un sourire remplis de réconfort ce qui rendit John encore plus coupable. Puis elle l'interrogea du regard et il réalisa son erreur.

\- Quel client ?

Evidemment, il travaillait avec Mary, elle était à la réception, à l'accueil des patients, comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Aussi distrait ?

\- Monsieur O'Maley.

Mary leva un sourcil surpris.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était venu aujourd'hui. Il t'a dit ce qui se passait ? Son cancer est revenu ?

John haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus trop comment mentir. Il soupira en répondant :

\- Je ne crois pas, je lui ai prescris un IRM pour que ce soit vérifié mais il avait le teint blafard... ça peut-être seulement l'effet secondaire de son nouveau médicament.

Mary opina et il su qu'il allait être tranquille. Il lui sourit et ils finirent leur repas dans le calme. Alors sa femme se leva, débarrassa et le laissa faire la vaisselle. Tandis qu'il se mettait à frotter vigoureusement chaque couverts et assiettes, elle s'approcha de lui en trainant des pieds. John se retourna pour voir qu'elle était joliment habillé, elle souhaitait sortir. Il lui sourit et l'interrogea :

\- C'est avec tes amies que tu sors ou tu comptes sur moi ?

\- Mes amies... enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

John secoua sa tête en se disant que ça lui permettrait de répondre à SH. Il fut surpris d'avoir eu ça en tête. Pourquoi voulait-il lui répondre ?

Il se rendit à peine compte que Mary l'embrassait sur la joue avant de partir avec son sac à main criant un « ne m'attends pas je rentrerais très tard » avant de s'enfuir.

John fini de faire la vaisselle avant d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et d'installer son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il tapa alors la réponse au mail de SH.

_« Je suis seul ce soir. Je n'ose pas vraiment vous appeler. Je n'ai pas très envie que vous ayez accès à mon numéro. J »_

Il ne fut pas déçu de recevoir une réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Appelez moi en masqué, J. Je répondrais. »_

John prit son téléphone dans sa main ainsi qu'un casque muni d'un micro. Il inspira profondément en tapant le numéro de téléphone que SH lui envoya dans son dernier mail. Dès la seconde sonnerie, une voix masculine, grave et douce lui répondit.

\- Bonsoir J, je suis S, ravi de vous rencontrer.

John ne su pas quoi répondre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant d'un coup mal à l'aise d'être allé dans sa chambre directement.

\- Bonsoir S... Je... Mmh...

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il entendit alors le sourire de S à travers le combiner alors que sa voix se faisait d'autant plus douce.

\- Détendez vous. Dois-je vous appeler J ou est-ce que vous souhaitez me communiquer votre prénom ou encore un pseudonyme ? Tout renseignements que vous me donner est confidentiel et... nous sommes bien évidemment sur une ligne sécurisé, personne ne peut avoir accès à notre conversation.

John sentit son souffle se ralentir alors qu'il était un peu plus rassuré sur la confidentialité de son appel.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Jumper. *

John fut surpris d'entendre cette phrase de sa bouche, il eut un petit sourire en se disant que c'était plutôt drôle comme pseudonyme.

\- Bien, Jumper. Que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui ? Discuter un peu de vous, de votre situation, de votre recherche ou vous souhaitez... faire quelque chose d'autre.

John déglutit en comprenant le sous-entendu. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, parce que S était attentif aux besoins de ses clients, qu'il reprit doucement :

\- On peut simplement parler ce soir. Il n'y a absolument aucun soucis. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de vous interroger sur votre sexualité ?

\- Je ne ressens plus de désir pour ma femme et il m'arrive de fantasmer sur mes patients.

John aurait pu jurer entendre un léger rire à travers le combiner.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, vous êtes médecin ?

\- Oui.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ? Que recherchez vous sur les sites pornos gays ? A quoi ressemble une relation homosexuelle ? Si les visions offertes sont agréables ou si elles vous font quelques choses ?

\- C'est ça oui.

John se contentait de répondre très brièvement toujours mal à l'aise. S dû le comprendre car il commença à parler de lui-même. Il raconta qu'il avait mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il était homosexuel car les relations intimes ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'il avait été lui-même curieux en faisant la même démarche que lui et que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé un peu « perdu » sur l'immensité d'internet et des fantasmes qui pouvaient offrir, il avait désiré quelqu'un qui puisse le guider dans sa recherche et que c'est ainsi qu'il décida de devenir consultant sexuel.

John voulu le remercier, il le fit mentalement, que l'homme ait prit la peine de lui raconter un peu de sa vie pour le mettre à l'aise, ça avait fonctionné. Il ne se sentait plus seul à être étranger à ses propres fantasmes, l'homme de l'autre côté du téléphone avait vécu les même choses.

\- Avez vous regarder une vidéo sur ce site ?

\- Non, souffla John timidement, je ne savais ni par où ni par quoi commencer.

\- Vous devriez commencer par regarder de la masturbation. Les scènes sont souvent érotiques sans pour autant être trop vulgaire. Pour un commencement, c'est pas mal.

S semblait parler de ça d'un ton complètement détaché, comme si il était devenu un encyclopédie. John eut un demi-sourire.

\- Je suis censé faire ça maintenant ?

S eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

\- Non, ce soir on va se concentrer sur toi...

Il hésita.

\- Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer Jumper ?

John acquiesça.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je veux que tu prennes connaissance de savoir si tu peux être excité par un homme. Tu dois savoir que tu es libre, libre de couper le téléphone à n'importe quel moment si tu te sens mal, mal à l'aise ou encore répugné. Tu peux tout me dire car je vais être cet homme ce soir. Es-tu d'accord ?

John sentit des picotements dans sa gorge qui descendait jusqu'à son ventre, se nouant avec appréhension. Il accepta dans un souffle.

\- Bien, comment es-tu habillé Jumper ?

\- J'ai un pull-over, commença John souriant en entendant le léger rire de son interlocuteur, une chemise en dessous puis en jean et... caleçon évidemment.

\- Retires ton pull, il est bien trop encombrant.

John s'assit et enleva rapidement son pull avant de se rallonger.

\- C'est bon.

\- Déboutonnes doucement ta chemise et touche chaque parcelles de corps que tu révèles... dis moi ce que tu révèles... pour moi...

John crispa la mâchoire en retirant le premier bouton. Il soupira en enlevant le second se touchant du bout des doigts le haut de son torse.

\- Je... On commence à voir mon torse... puis mon ventre maintenant...

John avait entièrement déboutonné sa chemise et il ne savait pas quoi dire ensuite.

\- Jumper, lèches toi l'index et le majeur et passes tes doigts de ton cou à ton nombril.

John le fit en tressaillant. Il trouvait la sensation étrange mais agréable. Peut-être est-ce que ce serait meilleur si on lui faisait ou encore si il n'était pas obligé de tout décrire. Il soupira de soulagement, en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à se détendre, le nœud de son estomac devenant moins pesant de minutes en minutes.

\- Tu peux te sucer les doigts s'il te plait ? Et caresser tes tétons ? Je veux savoir avec quel pression tu les titilles.

John fit comme il le devait en soufflant ses faits et gestes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, le droit ou le gauche ?

\- Le gauche, siffla John entre ses dents en le maltraitant encore un peu plus.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le souffle de S accélérer doucement. Cela semblait imperceptible, mais il en était certain. Il déglutit en posant la question qui le taraudait.

\- Tu te touches, S ?

\- Oui.

La voix était calme, profonde et horriblement orgasmique. John ferma les yeux alors qu'un courant de désir parcourait son corps en de multiples frissons qui se terminait jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il perdit un peu de sa timidité sous cet aveu, car c'était certainement ça qui l'excitait le plus depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Tu touches tout ton corps ou juste une partie ? Osa t-il demander.

\- Je suis tes propres mouvements mais il est vrai que...

Il entendit une fermeture éclair descendre.

\- … j'ai très envie de me toucher plus fortement.

John déglutit en ouvrant son pantalon à son tour. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver nu, tellement il avait envie de jouir. Parce que le souffle court et saccadé de S était enivrant.

\- Tu ne joues pas le jeu, Jumper. Tu aimerais que je me déshabille complètement aussi ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix était bien plus rauque que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, il essaya de se reprendre en fermant les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix profonde de son interlocuteur et la façon dont il respirait. Il commença à prendre son pénis dans sa main droite, caressant ses bourses du bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Il entendait la description de ce que S se faisait, lui intimant de faire pareil à son tour. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir sans nom, qu'il se lécha la paume gauche pour se la passer doucement sur son gland. Le plaisir fut immédiat, violent, il ne put empêcher un gémissement qui résonna avec celui de S. Il s'était souvent donné du plaisir seul, mais la sensation de faire les choses au même moment que S, l'entendre gémir à l'unisson, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre auparavant. Et alors qu'il entamait des mouvements longs et rapides sur sa verge, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir encore et encore.

\- S, je crois que...

\- Oui oui, moi aussi...

Et alors, d'un même souffle, ils jouirent ensembles. John attrapa un mouchoir à ses côtés, entreprenant de s'essuyer rapidement. Il eut le réflexe de rougir tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : parler à un homme inconnu au téléphone et jouir avec lui.

\- Ca va Jumper ?

\- Je m'appelle John.

Le médecin éteignit la conversation pour ne pas entendre la réponse de S. Il avait juste envie de se laver et oublier qu'il venait de... tromper sa femme ? Est-ce que cela était considéré comme de la tromperie ? Car c'était bien différent d'un plaisir solitaire ou de seulement regarder du porno. C'était le fait d'avoir fais jouir quelqu'un et d'avoir pris un plaisir infini de jouir avec lui. John rentra dans la douche, fermant les yeux de honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?


	2. I recognize

John n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde tandis que la journée passait lentement, trop lentement. Il sursauta alors lorsque sa femme passa une tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte pour lui indiquer qu'un nouveau patient allait arriver. Elle lui sourit et referma la porte derrière le nouvel arrivant.

John se leva, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser ses paupières se fermer. Il tendit sa main vers l'inconnu qui s'empressa de la serrer.

\- Je suis le Docteur John Watson, que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur...

John chercha sur l'ordinateur avec qui il avait rendez-vous, mais l'homme lui répondit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire son nom.

\- Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

John fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix grave qui lui répondait. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

\- On se connaît ? L'interrogea le médecin avant de secouer sa tête. Navré ce n'est pas très professionnel mais votre voix me dit quelque chose. Donc vous venez pour un check-up apparemment, c'est tout ?

Sherlock opina en s'asseyant sur le lit d'auscultation. Il se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son manteau sous le commandement du médecin et grimaça en sentant le bout en métal du stéthoscope glacial sur sa peau.

John passa son stéthoscope le long du torse de Sherlock, de son dos. Il lui demandait de respirer à pleins poumons. Puis alors, sans qu'il ne sache ce qui lui prit, il lui demanda de respirer de façon saccadé et alors il fut transporter dans ses souvenirs de la veille, de l'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone, son ventre se crispa.

Il continua le check-up en essayant de paraître le plus professionnel possible avant de se diriger vers sa chaise pour s'y assoir, ses doigts joints en un poing qu'il posa délicatement sur la table, faisant face à Sherlock, essayant de paraître le plus confiant possible.

\- Quel est votre profession Monsieur Holmes ?

Sherlock pencha sa tête sur le côté, les yeux impassibles.

\- Je suis à mon compte.

\- Dans quel domaine ?

\- Le tertiaire.

\- Aucune précision ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en s'avançant un peu plus vers son médecin.

\- C'est un interrogatoire Docteur.

John balbutia une excuse en prétextant que c'était pour le dossier médical. Sherlock ne donna pas plus de précision, le médecin en était frustré. Il ne pouvait pas demander de but en blanc si l'homme était consultant sexuel. Sherlock était-il venu à son cabinet... exprès ?

\- Comment avez vous connu le cabinet Monsieur Holmes ?

\- J'ai emménager depuis peu tout près, j'ai choisis sur internet celui qui était le plus proche et avant que vous ne me demander : je vous ai choisis vous car vous étiez le seul disponible à cet heure-ci.

John opina en ayant un demi-sourire.

\- Je pense que je vais m'en aller Docteur si vous n'avez plus d'autre question. J'ai cru comprendre que mon check-up était parfait et il me semble que votre femme attend que je m'en aille pour rentrer chez vous.

John vit l'homme commencer à partir, il le héla :

\- Comment ? Comment vous savez que Mary est ma femme et les résultats du check-up ?

Sherlock ne se retourna pas.

\- Vous auriez fait une remarque si vous aviez constaté quelque chose d'anormal ou tout du moins vous m'auriez demandé mes antécédents médicaux ou ceux de ma famille proche. D'ailleurs vous auriez dû me poser ces questions si vous remplissiez vraiment mon dossier médical, ce qui me fait m'interroger sur l'intérêt que vous porter à ma profession. Vous êtes marié, vous portez une alliance que vous enlever pour ausculter vos patients, seulement les hommes je pense en vue du fait que vous l'aviez quand je suis rentré et que le précédent patient était une femme. Vous avez cependant une marque de bronzage au niveau de l'annulaire montrant bien la présence d'une bague même si je n'ai pas pu la voir sur vous. Je dirais que la femme à l'accueil est votre femme parce qu'elle vous a appelé par votre prénom, vous a souris et à regarder votre alliance en ayant un regard mièvre. Vous êtes donc mariés depuis peu et elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle a la chance de vivre avec un homme tel que vous. Elle serait déçu d'apprendre que vous la trompez avec des hommes. Bonne soirée Docteur.

Et avant que John ne pu dire quoique ce soit, Sherlock Holmes était parti. Il vit alors la tête de sa femme réapparaitre derrière la porte, souriant comme jamais avant de froncer les sourcils en commençant à lui parler sur un ton désapprobateur.

\- Chéri tu as un soucis avec ton alliance ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as porte pas ?

\- Elle m'a pincé la peau, j'ai préféré l'enlever le temps que la douleur passe. Navrée ma chérie. On rentre à la maison, viens.

Mary opina et il remit son alliance rapidement avant de la suivre jusqu'à leur voiture pour conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Cette nuit là, John ne dormait pas. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il qualifia d'idiot : il envoya un SMS au téléphone personnel de S.

_J'ai rencontré un homme aujourd'hui, il a été affreux avec moi. Il avait la même voix que toi. J._

Il n'eut besoin que d'attendre 30 secondes avant de lire :

_J'ignorais avoir une voix si commune. Est-ce que tu l'as aussi ignorer dès que tu l'as pu ? S._

John crispa sa mâchoire alors qu'il se levait de son lit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller Mary, avant de se draper dans un peignoir et descendre à la cuisine pour se préparer du thé.

_Je croyais que j'étais libre d'arrêter la conversation quand je le voulais. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir vexé. J._

_Je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis jamais vexé. S._

John secoua sa tête, l'homme avait l'air d'être une vrai tête de nœud.

_J'ai été mal à l'aise en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. J._

_Cela ne t'a pas plus ? S._

John arrêta l'eau qui bullait dans la bouloir, puis sorti un sachet, l'inséra dans sa tasse avec force en y ajoutant l'eau chaude. Il avait envie... d'hurler. Parce qu'il était frustré. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir du désir pour sa propre femme, il se sentait horriblement mal car il avait aimé avoir une relation... sexuelle ? À distance et parce qu'un patient l'avait mis à jour en disant qu'il trompait sa femme. L'avait-il trompé ? John prit son portable, écrit cinq, six, fois le même message avant de l'effacer et d'en écrire un autre, vaincu par son honnêteté.

_J'ai adoré. J'aimerais recommencer. Mais je l'ai trompé n'est-ce pas ? J._

Il attendit. Le message ne venait pas. Et alors que John avait terminé son thé, qu'il avait dévoré cinq biscuits par dépit et qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, il reçu la réponse, qui semblait aussi timide que lui-même. Une réponse tâtonnante.

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi. J'aimerais recommencer. Je ne sais pas si c'est tromper, cela dépend de ce que tu souhaites faire de cet expérience : l'oublier, la poursuivre, en faire une relation physique ou romantique. S._

John fronça ses sourcils en frissonnant. Il faisait si froid dans la maison ? Il s'assit sur le canapé en se blottissant dans son plaid.

_Relation ? Avec qui ? J._

John regardait le petit « check » de son SMS devenir bleu tandis qu'il savait que S avait lu son message. Devait-il en envoyer un autre pour annuler ces propos tendancieux ? Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que son téléphone sonna. Le numéro affiché était celui de S. John déglutit et décrocha en chuchotant.

\- Oui ?

\- Salut John.

La voix était aussi profonde que dans ses souvenirs, aussi belle. Puis la voix se transforma en pique, en pointe acérée alors qu'il se souvenait de son client. Cette voix, comment pouvait-elle appartenir à deux personnes aussi différentes ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un que tu as en tête ? Pour essayer une relation homosexuelle ?

John sursauta en ayant oublié qu'ils allaient parler de ça. Il s'était imaginé une autre séance de masturbation, plus risqué cette fois puisque sa femme se trouvait juste au dessus. A cette pensée, une frisson de désir emballa le corps de John.

\- Non, personne en vue, souffla John pour essayer d'être le moins bruyant possible.

\- Pourquoi chuchotes tu ? Lui chuchota à son tour S.

\- Ma femme est dans notre chambre, je suis dans notre salon à l'étage du dessous. Toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

Il entendit S rire, gêné.

\- C'est une réaction conditionnée. Lorsqu'on entend quelqu'un chuchoter on se met à le faire aussi.

John opina même si S ne pouvait pas le voir. Alors il essaya de sourire, car ça, il savait que S l'entendrait.

\- Qu'as tu fais de ta journée, S ?

\- J'ai fini d'emménagé et j'ai été voir mon patron.

John soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas fais mention d'un check-up chez le médecin, ce n'était donc pas lui, définitivement.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais à proprement parlé un patron.

\- En effet, je travaille plus à mon compte mais je suis payé par le site comme je te l'avais expliqué. Je suis payé parce que je dois parler aux hommes un peu perdu et les conseiller dans les vidéos à voir.

John arqua un sourcil.

\- Ton travail ne consiste qu'en ça ?

Il entendit S s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Oui.

\- Mais... hier... tu ne m'as pas redirigé vers une vidéo... on...

\- On est sorti du cadre de mes compétences et de ma profession à vrai dire.

John ouvrit la bouche sans aucun son ne puisse en sortir à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils incertain.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier, tu ne l'as jamais fais avec aucun autre ?

\- Non. Aucun.

La rage de John de s'être fait avoir se calma d'un coup. Étrangement cela lui donnait un sentiment d'être spécial, ce qui n'était pas dérangeant comme sensation.

\- Tu m'en veux, John ?

Ce dernier soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je... Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore. J'avais mon petit papier tout préparé avec tout ce que je devais dire. Cela fait plus de 3 ans que je fais ce travail, j'ai jamais eu d'impulsion comme ça. Mais lorsque tu m'as dis que tu étais d'accord pour essayer... je n'avais plus la force de te dire que c'était en dehors du cadre de mon travail.

\- J'ai envie de le refaire.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et John n'était pas certain que cette voix, remplis d'espoir ne lui ait appartenu un jour. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, souhaitant rattraper ses mots.

\- J'ai très envie de le refaire aussi, John.

S hésita.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se rappeler ? Quand est-ce que tu seras seul ?

John ne réfléchissait plus. Sa bouche parlait mais son cerveau ne semblait pas traiter, réfléchir aux informations qu'il donnait.

\- Demain, demain je ferais en sorte d'être disponible. 18h. On s'appelle à 18h ?

\- A demain John, 18h.

Puis le « bip » de fin de conversation résonna. John soupira et retourna dans son lit où sa femme dormait, sans bouger.

Le lendemain soir fut long, très long à atteindre. John avait souffert de l'attente toute la journée. Il avait regardé son téléphone toutes les 5 minutes, impatient. Au matin il avait dis à sa femme qu'un ancien ami l'avait recontacté et qu'il voulait le voir cette nuit pour boire un peu et parler des souvenirs qu'ils avaient, qu'il n'allait pas rentrer mais dormir chez son ami. Sa femme lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée, John se senti coupable.

John alla jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel, paya pour une chambre simple et il y monta le plus rapidement possible, son ordinateur à la main. Il avait prétexté à Mary que celui du boulot avait des soucis de temps à autre et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé. Mais en réalité il avait une idée en tête.

Lorsque 18h sonna, John ne respirait plus. Ce fut donc un énorme soulagement d'entendre sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il brancha ses écouteurs et répondit.

\- Bonsoir John.

\- Bonsoir S.

Il souriait, heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait avoir un moment privilégier avec l'homme. Où est-ce que ses remords étaient partis ? Loin, très très loin. Avec Mary. Dans leur maison, leur chambre. A des millions de miles d'ici. Là où il ne pourrait plus les voir.

\- J'ai... j'ai envie de faire quelque chose ce soir.

John entendit S arrêter de respirer. Peut-être était-il aussi stressé que lui, ce soir. Peut-être qu'il appréhendait ce que ses propres envies lui dictait. Alors il parla, qu'importe si il serait jugé.

\- J'ai amené mon ordinateur avec moi ce soir. Je me suis dis... que sans montrer nos visages... on pouvait peut-être avoir un support visuel à la séance de ce soir.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, John.

Le sourire était dans la voix. S semblait détendu, calme. Alors lorsqu'ils s'invitèrent mutuellement à partager une conversation sur Skype, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Devant lui se trouvait un homme couché sur un lit, seul un draps blanc recouvrait son corps partiellement. Le draps se reposait sur l'entrejambe, une partie des cuisses et une partie de la poitrine de S. Le reste était nu, invitant John à essayer de découvrir plus encore de ce corps blanc.

\- Je vois que je suis bien plus avancé que toi.

John eut un sourire en enlevant ses propres vêtements hors caméra et se glissant sous les draps pour que S ne voit rien. Il voulait qu'ils découvrent leur corps mutuellement, en même temps. Il pouvait voir jusqu'aux lèvres de l'homme. Il pouvait voit la lèvre inférieur plus charnue qui s'excisait dans un magnifique sourire.

\- Tu veux commencer, John ? Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

John déglutit en regardant le corps de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai plutôt envie de te dire ce que j'ai envie de te faire, souffla t-il en commençant à se caresser le torse du bout des doigts.

Il vit le sourire de S s'agrandir, l'invitant à poursuivre sa volonté.

\- J'ai très envie d'embrasser tes lèvres.

John grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte que cette demande, la toute première dans tout les choix qui s'offrait à lui sonnait incroyablement mièvre. Mais S souriait toujours plus, se passait la langue sur les lèvres, se mordillait l'inférieur. C'était encourageant, John voulait continuer, même si son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- J'aimerais connaître le goût de ton corps. Laisser mes lèvres et ma langue glisser de ta bouche jusqu'à ta mâchoire... y laisser une morsure discrète... avant de continuer sur ta gorge puis ton torse. J'aimerais le recouvrir de baisers et lécher tes...

Il voyait S découvrir ses mamelons et se passer les doigts dessus. John opina. Il savait que même si on ne voyait que le bas de son visage, le mouvement serait perceptible.

\- Continue John.

La voix était rauque, encore plus que l'avant-veille. Cela encouragea John qui suivait les même mouvements que S sur son propre corps.

\- Je les lécherais donc, pour savoir lequel est le plus sensible.

\- Veux tu le découvrir... ou tu veux que je te réponde ?

John eut un sourire en taquinant S.

\- Ne me dis rien. Ça sera une promesse. Que je puisse un jour à le découvrir par moi-même.

Il crispa sa mâchoire en se rendant compte qu'il virait mièvre une fois de plus. Ne devait-il pas être sexy aujourd'hui ? Avoir un sex-appeal tellement fort que son interlocuteur jouirait en cinq minutes ? Pourquoi y ajouter des promesses sans sens, comme si ils allaient un jour se voir.

\- J'aime cette promesse John. Ça m'excite de savoir que tu finiras par me faire ce que tu me racontes ce soir.

John eut un sourire. Peut-être n'allaient-ils jamais se voir, mais la possibilité de savoir que leur mots, leurs gestes n'auraient pas qu'un sens masturbatoire, offrait à leur cerveau un désir supplémentaire. Alors sans plus se poser de question, le médecin continua.

\- Je ferais parcourir mes mains et mes lèvres le long de tes côtes pour savoir si tu en es chatouilleux, soupira John en voyant S prendre aux mots chacune de ses phrases en faisant exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Je t'embrasserais l'aine pour te goûter, si près de ce que j'ai vraiment envie de... lécher.

John rougit légèrement en voyant S découvrir son aine, voyant le début des poils pubiens apparaitre. Il était si près de découvrir ce qu'il n'osait pas regarder. Heureusement que la vidéo ne montrait pas son visage dans son entièreté, sinon ils ne pourraient pas cacher sa gêne.

\- Et après John. Dis moi. J'ai envie de te voir, j'ai envie que tu me vois.

John opina. Comme il faisait les même mouvements que S, dès qu'il parlait d'une nouvelle partie à découvrir, S se la découvrait, le faisant lui-même à son tour. Ainsi son interlocuteur était vraiment presser de la suite des événements.

\- Je découvrirais tes cuisses pour embrasser chaque centimètres de ta peau. Puis je remonterais doucement pour voir... ton entrejambe. Je commencerais timidement, étranger au fait de donner ce genre de caresses à un homme. Je prendrais doucement ta verge dans ma main en suçant doucement tes couilles une par une.

John déglutit alors qu'il voyait enfin l'érection de S. Elle était longue, d'une largeur classique, mais elle semblait si dur que cela renforça sa propre érection. Il avait vraiment envie de la sucer. Il fut hypnotiser par S qui se décalotta montrant son gland rose luisant de liquide séminale. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois en apposant les même gestes à son propre pénis, retenant un gémissement devant le corps abandonné de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai envie de te voir maintenant.

John ne su pas si cette phrase venait de lui ou de S. Mais la seule chose dont il se souvint après ça, c'est d'avoir donné le nom de son hôtel et le numéro de sa chambre.

Il referma doucement son ordinateur, les yeux dans le vague en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis il réalisa soudain que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il avait envie de baiser cet homme. Il avait envie de le prendre dans sa bouche, de l'entendre gémir et de le voir jouir. De le sentir jouir.

Mary n'était plus un soucis désormais, elle le serait demain. Ses doutes ou ses peurs n'en étaient plus non plus. La seule chose qui importait était la chaleur qui émanait de son être, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et son désir aussi perçant qu'une dague.

Alors, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte, il ne prit qu'un draps pour le recouvrir. Il avait perdu son érection à cause du temps qu'avait mis S pour le retrouver, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la retrouver. Car son désir était encore là. Aussi vivace et brûlant que le feu. Il avait l'impression d'être à la potence, il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons tellement il angoissait d'ouvrir cette porte. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et laissa ses yeux tomber sur le nouvel arrivant.

Tout d'un coup son courage, sa détermination s'envola et ses peurs revenaient le frapper en plein visage.

\- C'est toi ?! Hurlèrent Sherlock et John à l'unisson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Cette histoire est déjà terminée du coup ça ne me motivera pas plus à poster mais ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
> TJSC


	3. I want you

John ouvrit les yeux, un poids étrangement lourd sur sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils. Son nez le grattait à cause des boucles brunes qui étaient juste en dessous.

John fit une moue en se rappelant la fin de la soirée de la veille.

Ils avaient été profondément choqués de voir qui ils étaient. Mais après le choc évident, John avait lu dans les yeux de Sherlock une telle chaleur, une telle flamme de désir que son cerveau lui envoya le message « Pff et puis merde » alors qu'il attrapait le nouveau venu par la nuque, l'attirant dans la chambre d'hôtel, puis fermant derrière lui alors qu'il se jetait sur ses lèvres. Il laissa tomber son draps le long de son corps alors qu'il prenait le visage de Sherlock à deux mains. L'homme en face de lui répondait avec ferveur aux baisers, se permettant de se découvrir avec force. Leur langues n'hésitaient pas, elles ouvraient les lèvres de l'autre et allaient goûter sa nouvelle compagne. Leurs mains se touchaient comme si les deux protagonistes avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse en une fraction de seconde.

John sursauta légèrement en sentant les mains de Sherlock sur ses fesses, appuyant légèrement pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. John se détacha de l'autre homme pour lui retirer furieusement son long manteau et son écharpe. Arrivé à la chemise, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il fit sauter tout les boutons en l'arrachant de son porteur.

\- Tu me dois une chemise, je l'oublierais pas, sourit Sherlock en reprenant les lèvres de John.

Ce dernier répondit au sourire comme au baiser en lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Arrivé sur le grand matelas, John se laissa tomber en arrière alors que Sherlock sortait préservatif et lubrifiant.

\- J'ai envie de te sucer, souffla John en attirant Sherlock sur lui.

\- Les préservatifs ont goût fraise.

John crispa sa mâchoire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fais de dépistage depuis sa mise en relation avec Mary et Sherlock n'avait certainement pas amené les siens dans l'urgence.

\- Je te sucerais peut-être lorsqu'on aura re-fais nos tests alors.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire devant l'insinuation. Cela était comme une promesse, celle qu'ils allaient se retrouver et qu'ils coucheraient ensembles encore une fois.

Sherlock couvrit le corps de John de baisers, léchant et taquinant chaque partie de lui. Arriver à ses couilles, il les prit une par une dans sa bouche créant de multiples courants électriques de plaisir et de désir dans le corps de son vis-à-vis. Puis Sherlock décida de le retourner. Il mit John à quatre pattes, embrassant ses omoplates puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il laissa sa langue traîner du bas de son dos jusqu'aux fesses de son futur amant. Il embrassa la peau charnue avant de demander à John :

\- On va faire ça, ce soir ? Tu en as envie ?

La réponse positive de John sonnait plus comme une plainte. Il mourrait d'envie, envie de Sherlock. Alors celui-ci commença à lécher très doucement son anus, laissant les anneaux se détendre progressivement autour de sa langue. Puis il attrapa le lubrifiant pour en mettre une grosse noisette sur l'anus de John qui se cambra à la sensation froide du liquide. Sherlock pouvait le sentir haleté d'anticipation. Puis John se senti ouvert. Tout doucement. Un doigt entrait en lui, massant son anus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si détendu qu'il ne sentait plus ce doigt comme une gêne. Cela était déconcertant, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il déglutit alors en sentant un autre doigt remplacé le précédent, plus long. Cela devait être le majeur de Sherlock, lui aussi largement entouré de lubrifiant. Puis il sentit que Sherlock remettait du lubrifiant sur ses deux doigts, souhaitant les faire entrer ensembles, cette fois. C'était douloureux, cela l'étirait, le piquait. Mais ce n'était pas affreux. Et le désir qu'il avait de sentir Sherlock s'enfoncer en lui était tel qu'il endurait ça avec plaisir.

Puis au bout de quelques aller-retour, les doigts se firent plus accueillir, se faisant plus inquisiteurs, ils purent toucher quelque chose en John qui laissa échapper un gémissement profond, ressemblant quasiment à un grondement. Le geste se répéta, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que John retrouve entièrement son érection qu'il avait perdu à cause de la douleur. Puis lorsque Sherlock jugea que John était suffisamment prêt, il se mit le préservatif qu'il lubrifia à son tour avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'antre de John.

Arrivé là, il donna une légère pression avec son pénis qui, grâce à l'anus déjà dilaté de John, put entrer facilement dans son nouvel amant.

John haleta, ne sachant pas comment respirer et si il arriverait à le faire de nouveau un jour. Il attrapa un des coussins et le mordit de toutes ses forces en se contractant.

\- Ça va John. Je vais doucement, d'accord ? Tu me dis si tu as trop mal.

John opina, ne lâchant pas son coussin. Puis doucement il se força à se détendre, à détendre les muscles contractés de son anus. Puis il sentit Sherlock rentré plus profondément. Il avait toujours su que la première sodomie était toujours la plus douloureuse, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Car malgré l'inconfort, le tiraillement, il se sentait bien et ce n'était pas affreux. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé douloureux. C'était bon et bien fait.

\- Je suis tout en toi John.

Cette phrase fit gonfler un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur dans le cœur et le ventre de John. Il opina en commençant doucement à faire des vas et viens sur la verge de Sherlock. Il avait décidé d'initier les mouvements lui-même pour s'arrêter si cela lui faisait mal et pour signifier à son nouvel amant qu'il avait envie de continuer.

Dans un de ses mouvements, il se sentit projeté en avant, les sens chamboulés. Il venait de réussir à toucher sa prostate, il en était sûr. Pantelant il laissa Sherlock prendre les rênes.

\- C'était là ? L'interrogea t-il en donnant un coup à la prostate de John.

Ce dernier gémit en mordant les oreillers pour étouffer le son de son plaisir. Il sentit Sherlock l'attraper fermement aux hanches en entamant des mouvements de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapide. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il fallait respirer de quand est-ce qu'il devait hurler de plaisir.

Puis il commença à les entendre, les gémissements de Sherlock. Cela était tellement bon à entendre que sa main se dirigea d'elle-même jusqu'à son pénis pour qu'il puisse se branler en rythme. Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il se touchait de plus en plus rapidement, le liquide séminale dévalant ses doigts jusqu'aux draps qu'ils souillaient.

\- Putain, S. C'est bon. Baises moi plus fort.

Cette phrase fit naître un courant électrique du cerveau de Sherlock jusqu'à son érection enfoui en John. Il alla le plus loin et le plus fort possible en son nouvel amant, le plaisir le faisant gémir la tête en arrière. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait plus tenir. Et alors qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il senti John jouir, créant des contractions de son anus, les spasmes du plaisir le consumant. Ce fut assez pour Sherlock pour jouir à son tour, entouré de John qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

Ils tombèrent nus, fatigués, l'un sur l'autre. Sherlock se dégagea avec douceur et jeta son préservatif dans la poubelle près du lit avant de s'endormir sous les draps, prenant John dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Personne n'avait prononcés un mot de plus, apaisés d'avoir libéré les tensions qu'ils avaient détenu en eux.

John secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se dégagea de sous Sherlock, l'entendant grogner au passage – il l'avait certainement réveillé – pour se diriger vers la douche où il pu se frotter vigoureusement. Arrivé à ses fesses, il rougit en sentant de son index son anus encore dilaté.

\- Tu vas en avoir pour un petit moment avant qu'il ne se referme complètement.

John sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à la porte d'où venait Sherlock. Il préféra l'ignorer, pas certain de ce qu'il était censé lui dire et de comment se comporter avec lui. Après tout, il avait été exécrable à leur première vrai rencontre.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir été si désagréable à la clinique. J'avais eu une engueulade avec mon patron le jour même et tes questions m'ennuyaient plus que tout. J'ai tendance à être légèrement exécré par le manque d'honnêteté. Mais cela fait sens maintenant. Tu avais reconnu ma voix et tu souhaitais savoir si c'était moi.

John crispa sa mâchoire tandis qu'il se rinçait. Il n'était pas près à avoir ce genre de conversation. Il n'était pas près à se rendre compte qu'il avait véritablement trompé sa femme. Il n'était pas près à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant que celui qu'il venait d'avoir en baisant avec Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ce n'est rien, se contenta t-il de dire en tâtonnant dans l'étagère à côté de la douche pour trouver une serviette et un peignoir.

Sherlock était nu et il se lécha les lèvres en dévorant des yeux le corps de John alors que ce dernier s'empressait de passer le peignoir sur ses épaules.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre rendez-vous avec mon médecin dans quelques jours pour lui demander de me faire un dépistage. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

John opina avant de se rendre compte que « mon médecin » se référait à lui-même.

\- Oui, je ferais les miens en même temps. Sait-on jamais.

Puis il s'en alla à grand pas dans la chambre, faisant un signe du revers de la main à Sherlock, lui indiquant la douche.

\- Tu peux aller te laver, je m'habille et je pars bosser. La chambre a été payé jusqu'à ce midi, tu peux prendre tout ton temps.

John vit la mâchoire de Sherlock se contracter alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien.

\- Tu regrettes ?

John se demanda si il regrettait. Il savait que les relations sexuelles homosexuelles étaient loin de le dégouter désormais. Il avait jouis comme jamais dans sa vie il ne l'avait fais. Il avait de magnifiques souvenirs même si ils étaient honteux. Alors regrettait-il ? Regrettait-il la façon dans laquelle ces événements se sont produits ? Ça oui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir divorcé avec Mary plutôt que la tromper. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu Sherlock d'une autre manière car cela était troublant de savoir qu'il venait de coucher avec quelqu'un qui était employé par un site pornographique. Il regrettait que S, l'homme qui lui avait crée tellement de fantasme, soit le petit con qui avait pu lui raconter sa vie après un rendez-vous de dix minutes. Alors est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

\- Oui et non.

John vit Sherlock opiner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche. Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, il su qu'il pouvait partir. Il prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour il se questionnait. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait à Mary ? Ferait-il semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? Venait-il de gâcher les futures baises qu'il aurait pu avoir avec S ? Venait-il de perdre un client ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. John avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, John crispa sa mâchoire en essayant d'être le plus évasif possible sur les questions de sa femme. Elle n'apprit que le nom de son mystérieux ami : Sherlock Holmes et le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés car il était passé à la clinique la veille.

\- Oh c'est cet homme là ? Celui avec le long manteau ?

John opina détestant le fait que sa femme ait un sourire rêveur en repensant à Sherlock Holmes.

\- Il est vraiment beau ce gars là ! Il est marié ? On pourrait l'inviter à dîner un de ces quatre, avec sa copine ou sa femme ? Ça te dirait ?

John avait vraiment envie de répondre « jamais de la vie » à sa femme mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Que pouvait-il donner comme justification à une réponse aussi négative. Cependant il lui annonça qu'il n'avait aucune relation. John ne savait pas si c'était la vérité, mais Sherlock malgré les nombres défauts qu'il pouvait avoir, ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui puisse tromper son compagnon ou sa compagne. Contrairement à lui. La pensée lui tordit l'estomac.

\- Envoies lui un message maintenant ! Il pourrait passer à la maison ce soir !

\- Je pense pas que ce soir soit une bonne idée, je suis un peu fatigué.

Mary grogna en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. John regarda les seins de sa femme, pourquoi est-ce que ces belles sphères ne lui faisait plus aucun effet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser au torse de Sherlock collé à son dos, son souffle sur son oreille alors qu'il le pénétrait violemment. John détourna le regard en acquiesçant à la question de Mary sans l'avoir même écouté.

\- Donc c'est parfait, on fait ça ce soir ! Allez je veux te voir taper ce foutu texto.

Excédé et fatigué car on était samedi matin et qu'il avait passé le trois quart de la nuit à chercher une position agréable dans laquelle dormir, John arrêta de protester.

_Ma femme aimerait t'inviter à diner ce soir, 19h, ça te dirait ? J._

John montra le message à Mary en faisant attention qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le dernier qui pourrait soulever de nombreuses questions. Mary tapa des mains en disant qu'elle partait faire les courses pour ce soir et que John pouvait aller dormir car il fallait qu'il soit au plus haut de sa forme ce soir.

Alors lorsque John commença à se mettre au lit avec la joie de se dire qu'il allait enfin vraiment dormir, il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en voyant que Sherlock l'appelait.

\- Tu sais qu'il est possible de répondre à des textos par des textos et non d'appeler ? L'interrogea la voix excédé de John.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Tu aimerais que je te répondre quelque chose comme « je pensais qu'avec le comportement de merde que tu as eu ce matin, tu n'avais plus envie de me voir, que cette petite baise avait été suffisante ». Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié si elle l'avait lu derrière ton dos.

John crispa sa mâchoire, Sherlock n'avait pas tord.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veux plus te voir, souffla t-il fatigué, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai adoré ce que nous avons fais hier soir et j'aimerais recommencer. Tout les jours si je le pouvais. Mais dans mon contexte, c'est pas vraiment possible.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucune possibilité en effet. Tu peux pas par exemple expliquer gentiment à ta femme que tu préfères me sucer la bite que passer la soirée avec elle.

John voulut raccrocher. Sherlock devenait bien trop vulgaire, bien plus vulgaire que sa colère ne semblait justifier. Il serra les points, respira un bout coup pour se calmer et essaya de dénouer le problème.

\- Tu peux pas demander à un homme marié depuis un an avec une femme, quasiment certain d'être hétérosexuel de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain pour quelques heures de plaisir par jour.

\- Parce que ce n'est que de la baise.

\- On ne se connaît pas.

John entendit le soupire de Sherlock.

\- Tu as raison on ne se connaît pas. Pourquoi veut-elle m'inviter ce soir ?

\- Parce que je suppose qu'elle veut devenir amie avec toutes les personnes qui me connaissent de près ou de loin.

John entendit un « bip » alors qu'il était au téléphone. Il mit Sherlock sur pause pour voir un SMS de Mary.

_Chéri, je viens de me rendre compte, où est passé ta canne ? MW_

John reprit Sherlock au téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu aurais pas trouvé ma canne dans l'hôtel ?

\- Oh si, je l'ai à la main actuellement. Tu voudras que je te la ramène ?

John hésita.

\- Non tu peux la jeter. Je crois que j'en ai plus besoin.

\- Cela faisait combien de temps que tu souffrais de ta claudication ?

John fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel comme si cela allait l'aider à réfléchir plus vite.

\- 5 ans. C'est fou que ça me soit sorti de la tête comme ça !

\- En même temps lorsqu'on passe son temps à s'interroger sur sa vie sexuelle, on a certainement autre chose à faire que de s'apitoyer sur son sort de pauvre petit soldat. Je serais là ce soir, 19h.

John n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander comment il avait su qu'il avait été soldat. Puis il se dit que de toute évidence, Sherlock Holmes en plus d'être un amant incroyable devait avoir un don pour cerner les personnes. John s'endormi en pensant à quel point il avait pu être exécrable envers Sherlock. Il avait peut-être tord de le traiter ainsi. Ce n'était pas lui qui était venu vers lui, mais lui vers Sherlock. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation, mais plus tard.


	4. I want to kill you

John crispa sa mâchoire alors qu'il était assis à côté de sa femme qui lui prenait la main tendrement, faisant face à Sherlock lui-même au côté de la meilleure ami de Mary : Janine. Il en avait plus que marre du regard brûlant de la brune sur son amant... John souhaitait se frapper... Son amant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi possessif envers un homme qui devait se contenter de le partager ? Le médecin se demanda quand est-ce qu'il est devenu si égoïste.

\- Et vous vous êtes connu comment, Mary et toi ? L'interrogea Sherlock avec un regard faussement intéressé.

\- On travaille ensemble ! Voyons Sherlock, tu ne te souviens pas de moi à l'accueil ? S'exclama Mary en mettant son autre main sur celle du consultant.

Sherlock opina, souhaitant vraisemblablement être poli tout en ayant évidemment aucun souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu. A vrai dire, ce jour là il était rentré dans le cabinet en fulminant contre son patron Gregory Lestrade ou Guillaume... Sherlock ne savait plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était très énervé et l'entretien avec le médecin l'avait énormément excédé par la suite. Sherlock regarda John dans les yeux. Il avait envie de faire de cette soirée un pur cauchemar pour l'homme qui semblait être profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Heureusement il avait de quoi le réveiller. Il se retourna donc vers Janine en sortant un papier de sa poche.

\- J'ai bien compris que Mary avait envie de vous présenter à moi, j'en suis très touché parce que j'ai moi-même des réserves à rencontrer les bonnes personnes. J'aimerais être transparent avec vous Janine, est-ce que je le peux ?

Sherlock vit du coin de l'oeil John relever la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour savoir où est-ce qu'il allait en venir. Le consultant contenait à peine son rire machiavélique qui résonnait dans son crâne.

\- Bien sûr, Sherlock. Vous pouvez tout me dire.

John dévisagea Janine qui s'était rapproché de son nouvel amant en serrant fortement la main qu'il lui tendait. A quoi jouait donc Sherlock ? Puis John vit le papier qu'il avait dans la main et il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents à la vue du dit objet.

\- Voici mes tests sanguins de dépistage. Je les ai fais ce matin, ils sont négatifs comme tu peux le voir. Je souhaitais te les montrer au cas où tu serais intéressé que l'on se retrouve autour d'un verre ultérieurement et qu'éventuellement notre relation puisse évoluer.

Sherlock avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Il vit Janine rougir tandis qu'il entendait Mary dire que c'était bien d'être responsable en étant aussi transparent sur sa vie. Sherlock lui, ne vit que le poing serré de John à l'autre bout de la table qui se serrait et se relâchait sans discontinuité.

\- Mon chéri, lui dit Mary en essayant d'attraper la main récalcitrante, je crois que tu recommences une de tes crises.

\- Comment tu as eu tes résultats en moins de 24h ?

John ne répondait pas à sa femme, car il n'y avait plus personne à par Sherlock, lui-même et ces résultats. Ces précieux résultats qu'il aurait apprécié avoir plus tôt. Il aurait pu profiter de Sherlock complètement. Il aurait pu se sentir envahir par lui de toutes les manières possibles. Il aurait peut-être même laissé Sherlock le pénétrer sans capote pour sentir son sperme l'honorer.

John déglutit en se rendant compte de ses pensées et de ses actions. Il était à un dîner arrangé, il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle. Il fallait qu'il reste de marbre, qu'on ne voit aucune trace de sa colère, de sa jalousie ou même de sa haine envers ces résultats qu'il aurait voulu voir plus tôt.

\- J'ai des connaissances assez haut placé. Je peux faire passer mes tests bien avant ceux de n'importe qui, sourit Sherlock en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je croyais que tu allais passer me voir pour les faire.

La phrase sonnait plus comme une triste constatation qu'un réel reproche.

\- J'avais envie d'avoir mes résultats rapidement.

\- Alors pourquoi venir à ma clinique si tu as des connaissances hauts placés dans le domaine médical ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'un résultat de dépistage et que mes connaissances à part jouer avec quelques échantillons ne sont pas très opérationnels sur le reste.

\- Et...

\- Stop les garçons ! Siffla Mary entre ses dents. On pourrait croire que vous êtes à la maternelle ! On est pas en train d'essayer de savoir qui a des connaissances hauts placés ni pourquoi vouloir les résultats aussi rapidement ou que sais-je ! On est en train de manger un dîner qui se veut agréable.

John sourit à sa femme. Elle avait raison, de plus cela semblait complètement absurde de se batailler ainsi. Cela ne pouvait paraître que suspicieux.

Sherlock opina à Mary et il décida de pousser son plan un peu plus loin en se débarrassant de sa veste légère laissant sa chemise apparaître à la vue de tous. Il put voir le visage de Janine rougir un peu alors qu'il faisait semblant de se rendre compte de rien.

\- Mmh... Sherlock, je crois que les boutons de ta chemise ont sautés, souffla Janine en détournant son regard poliment.

\- Oh mince je n'ai pas fais attention à quelle chemise j'avais pris ce matin. J'ai un gros soucis avec ma machine à laver, elle fragilise les coutures et mes boutons sautent à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

John qui, suite à la légère réprimande de Mary, avait décidé de finir le dîner en regardant exclusivement son assiette, ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sherlock en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. La vision qu'il eut le terrifia. Devant ses yeux qui avaient dû prendre une teinte plus foncé sous le coup du désir, il voyait LA chemise. Celle qu'il avait maltraité la veille, celle dont il avait arraché tout les boutons afin de déshabiller Sherlock plus rapidement.

John déglutit en laissant ses yeux observer les pans de tissus léger tomber sur le torse et le long des côtes de l'autre homme laissant entre apercevoir le ventre plat du consultant. John avait envie de se lécher les lèvres en dévisageant Sherlock, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il devait rester le plus impassible possible. Il proposa donc à Mary d'aller chercher le prochain plat dans la cuisine. Il entendit à peine le fait que sa femme riait en déclarant « pour une fois que ce sont les femmes qui restent assises, faites donc ».

John s'arrêta donc la cuisine pour poser son front contre le frigo en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui infligeait ça ? Il sursauta sans bruits alors qu'il sentit un dos se coller contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les bras fort entourer sa taille, sentir l'odeur de cette peau, sentir l'odeur de la tentation et du chagrin. John se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock qui l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se dégager. John fronça les sourcils une fois de plus, passablement en colère tandis qu'il allongeait un bras pour attraper la casserole qu'il devait ramener dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues ?

\- Tu es en colère ?

John opina. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine au consultant mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir pour autant.

\- Parfait.

Le mot était tombé tel une pluie de balle sur la tête de John qui regarda Sherlock lui prendre la casserole des mains avant de partir pour rejoindre les femmes dans le salon. Mais que diable avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Oui en effet il avait été désagréable au matin mais est-ce que cela justifiait ce comportement ? John se passa une main lasse sur le visage, espérant survivre à la soirée. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit les deux femmes et Sherlock rires sous cape.

\- Chéri, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais rentré Sherlock dans un sex shop.

John qui venait de boire un gorgée d'eau, faillit la recracher sur le visage rouge de Janine. Il avala donc son breuvage le plus calmement possible pour se donner une contenance pour répondre, mais Sherlock ne s'arrêta pas là dans son mensonge.

\- Il venait pour demander conseil pour savoir comment augmenter son plaisir pendant l'acte. Comme je suis consultant dans ce magasin je lui ai proposé mon aide bien évidemment – Sherlock insista bien sur le mot aide tout en continuant – puis je lui ai demandé de me raconter son problème. Il était en couple avec une certaine... Sarah je crois ? Il arrivait jamais à conclure parce qu'il perdait de sa vigueur...

\- Sherlock la ferme, l'implora John.

Le ton de sa voix fit rire Mary et Janine qui mirent ça sur le compte de la honte. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui dérangeait le plus John était le malin plaisir que Sherlock prenait à le mettre mal à l'aise, à le discrédité. Peut-être est-ce que l'homme s'était senti ainsi le matin même, mais il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il n'avait pas à détruire la vision d'homme respectable que sa femme avait de lui.

\- Mais John, s'empressa de dire Mary en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule, en ce moment c'est dur pour nous, peut-être que le conseil que Sherlock t'a dis à l'époque pourrait fonctionner de nouveau ? Il serait préférable que nous l'écoutions non ?

John grimaça en indiquant à Mary que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de leur sexualité. Sa femme le bouscula légèrement en lui disant que cela était le métier de Sherlock et qu'il ne fallait pas se sentir mal d'en parler et que Janine était déjà au courant de leur relation sexuelle et que du coup, rien ne pourrait vraiment choquer personne autour de cette table.

John ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

\- Mis à part moi.

\- Donc je continue, sourit Sherlock en regardant fixement les yeux de John. Je lui ai dis qu'il fallait qu'il ralentisse un peu sur les préliminaires. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas entre vous mais John, à l'époque, pouvait passer tellement de temps à honorer un corps qu'il en oubliait sa propre existence. Autant cela peut-être horriblement aphrodisiaque pour le partenaire, autant cela peut vraiment créer des soucis pour celui qui procure qui au final perd de sa vigueur car il se concentre trop sur son partenaire. Suite à ça John est revenu me voir quelques semaines plus tard pour me dire que mon astuce avait bien fonctionné. Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre pour qu'on puisse parler plus en détails de sa sexualité car il se posait déjà des quest...

Sherlock sursauta en sentant un gros coups de pied s'abattre sur son tibia. OK, John n'avait pas réagit physiquement depuis le début mais peut-être est-ce qu'il venait d'aller trop loin.

\- Il se posait des questions sur quoi ? L'interrogea Janine en faisant bien attention d'ignorer John comme si il n'était pas assis juste à côté d'elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai mon chéri, tu te posais quoi comme question ?

Sherlock jaugea le regard de John. Sans réfléchir il laissa la phrase s'échapper à toute vitesse en esquivant un autre coup de pied de John :

\- Voulait savoir si il pouvait pas être bi.

John décida de s'en aller de la table. Il en avait plus que marre de Sherlock et il ne voulait plus jamais le voir de sa vie. Oui il l'avait traité comme une merde le matin même, mais la vengeance avait des limites. Alors lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, sa femme monta le voir, John ne savait plus comment la regarder. Mary, elle, lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant.

\- Tu sais les amis c'est fait pour nous embarrasser aussi. Je pense que Sherlock n'était pas très à l'aise ce soir et qu'il a préféré détourner l'attention sur toi. Ne sois pas vexé.

\- Mais ce qu'il a dit tu...

\- Je m'en fiche John. Ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé, les questions que tu as pu te poser, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Et puis tu sais, je préfère largement avoir un homme qui s'est demandé si il avait pas une attirance pour la gente masculine avant de m'avoir épousé que de me retrouver un jour avec un mari gay refoulé.

John détourna le regard en se couchant sur son côté du lit, fermant les yeux douloureusement. L'étreinte que Mary lui fit dans son dos n'apaisa en rien la douleur. Elle semblait au contraire encore plus dur à supporter.

\- Tu imagines si tu te découvrais un penchant gay ? Pouffa Mary en embrassant sa nuque. J'espère que tu aurais suffisamment de cœur et de courage pour m'en parler avant d'agir. Enfin ! S'exclama t-elle en ayant la tête de plus en plus lourde. Ça n'arrivera jamais. En tout cas ton ami est sympa, je l'aime bien. Ils sont partis ensembles, tu les aurais vu... comme... chien et...

Mary s'était endormi. John essuya une larme rageuse sur sa joue en se levant. Il écrivit un texto tout aussi rageur en descendant de sa maison pour héler un taxi à qui il indiqua l'adresse que son téléphone indiquait.

\- 221B Baker Street je vous prie.


	5. I hated you

John n'eut même pas besoin de frapper à la porte. Sherlock l'attendait en peignoir, refermant le loquet avec colère. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement où Sherlock referma une nouvelle fois sa porte avec le maximum de force qu'il pu. Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent avec rage, avec le maximum de rage qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

En une fraction de seconde, John fondit sur la bouche de Sherlock qui s'ouvrit avec force. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus avec douceur ou avec envie, ils s'embrassaient avec colère, avec rage, avec violence. Ils n'étaient plus John et Sherlock, ils n'étaient plus que deux hommes qui voulaient se faire du mal, se blesser au plus profond de leur êtres.

Le baiser se stoppa rapidement, suivi de plusieurs pressions de leur bouches l'une contre l'autre, de moins en moins forte, de plus en plus légère.

\- Tu n'avais pas à m'humilier comme ça.

La voix était blessée. John ne savait plus où est-ce qu'il en était. Sa langue captait du sang sur ses papilles et c'est avec une certaine horreur qu'il vit qu'il avait ouvert Sherlock à la lèvre. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine de son amant – qui était dans un état de désordre innommable – pour humidifier un mouchoir et le placer sur la lèvre blessée.

\- On est pas obligé de s'infliger ça John, souffla Sherlock en apposant le tissus sur sa bouche. On est encore rien pour l'autre. Je suis que l'erreur d'une nuit pour toi et tu n'es que mon erreur professionnel. On peut en rester là. Ça serait plus simple.

John opina, quasiment prêt à s'en aller. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Sherlock, caressant de son pouce la lèvre gonflée.

\- Et si on s'épuisait ? Si on prenait tout de l'autre, qu'on se découvrait de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables ? Et si on continuait encore et encore après même qu'il n'y ait plus rien à découvrir et redécouvrir ? Peut-être que je te lasserais, que tu me lasserais et que nos vies redeviendraient comme avant ? Peut-être que ça sera plus facile d'oublier... là où j'en suis je peux plus faire machine arrière. J'ai pas envie de faire machine arrière.

Sherlock se laissa à étudier le visage de John. Il semblait torturer. Il se sentait lui-même perdu malgré le fait qu'il essayait de rester le plus impassible possible. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser pour éviter de souffrir – car pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que John n'était pas juste une passade – il s'entendit accepter. C'est alors avec un peu de dépit mais de bonne volonté qu'il refit l'amour avec John cette nuit là.

Mais quelque chose de lubrique avait été fait par le médecin qui n'avait pas oublié sa petite scène avec Janine. John était parfaitement conscient que Sherlock l'avait chauffé toute la soirée en plus de le mettre dans des situations inconfortable. Car l'homme avait montré ses tests qui étaient parfaitement négatifs sur tout les points. Alors John n'hésita pas cette nuit là. Il fondit sur le corps nu de Sherlock qui frissonnait de plaisirs sous les coups de langue répété de son amant. John avait eu un plaisir immense en titillant les tétons de sa langue pour être certain de savoir lequel de ceux de Sherlock était le plus sensible. Le droit, évidemment. Puis il était descendu sur ce corps d'albâtre en embrassant chaque os, chaque muscles, chaque courbes qu'il pouvait trouver. Puis il tomba sur l'aine de son amant qu'il lécha avant de souffler tendrement dessus pour créer de multiples frissons.

Et alors John baissa la tête pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses convoitises. Il n'osa pas le toucher directement, il souffla doucement dessus. Puis il donna un coup de langue sur la base du sexe, sentant la chaleur qu'il en émanait. Il eut un sourire en prenant la hampe dans sa main, la masturbant avec des gestes lents. John était devenu timide tout d'un coup, craillant de ne pas en aimer le goût. Ce fut donc des coups de langues furtifs qu'il donna sur le gland décalotté de Sherlock qu'il entendit siffler entre ses dents. Le liquide séminale recouvrait déjà le sommet du sexe de Sherlock, le rendant brillant, attractif. Lorsque l'information du goût lui parvint jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé par le désir, John décida de prendre le gland dans sa bouche pour le sucer pendant qu'il continuait ses mouvements sur son sexe, l'autre main s'égarant jusqu'aux bourses puis jusqu'à l'anus de Sherlock qu'il caressa de l'index sans oser le pénétrer. Il entendait son amant respirer de plus en plus vite, poussant vers le bas pour l'inciter à insérer son doigt, tout en suppliant vocalement John de le prendre plus profondément en bouche. Ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de succions qui validèrent le fait que John aimait le goût de Sherlock, ce dernier le supplia d'arrêter, les pupilles dilatés, la bouche gonflée à force de se l'être trop mordu pour éviter de gémir trop fort, demandant de passer au chose sérieuse.

John ne se fit pas prier, se laissant préparer comme ils l'avaient fais la veille, avant de se faire pénétrer avec douceur. Dès que la sensation désagréable fut dissoute – John remarqua que cela avait été beaucoup moins long que la veille – Sherlock prit ses hanches à deux mains et lui fit l'amour avec force, avec passion, avec résolution. Car ils avaient l'intention que ce soit la dernière fois, qu'après cet acte ils n'aient plus envie l'un de l'autre. Même Sherlock s'était mis à l'espérer car il savait que John allait finir par se lasser ou alors d'avoir trop peur de perdre sa petite vie pour continuer à prendre des risques entre ses bras.

Mais lorsque leur corps épuisés s'affaissa l'un contre l'autre, John ne put s'empêcher de laisser son index se promener sur les pommettes hautes et saillantes de son partenaire, en disant :

\- J'ai envie de toi. Même après avoir couché avec toi à l'instant, j'ai envie de te ressentir en moi.

Sherlock opina en fermant les yeux et embrassant le front de John. Si il pouvait, ils resteraient connectés éternellement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sherlock ?

Le consultant déglutit difficilement en fermant les yeux. Il restait, ses lèvres connectés aux fronts de John. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

\- Sortons, allons dîner un soir.

Il avait prit son courage à deux mains, ne respirant plus en attendant la réponse de John qui se figea entre ses bras.

\- Non.

Sherlock lâcha son amant avant de le dévisager avec colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te connaître. Je veux rien savoir de toi. Je t'en prie, je veux juste que tu me baises.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de ressentir. Il avait souvent réussi à faire totale abstraction à certains sentiments qu'ils ne voulaient pas ressentir, qui lui faisait peur. Mais là, la fureur qui parcouru ses veines était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il se détacha de John, le regardant avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, une bile exécrable chatouillant sa gorge. Il se dégoutait. John le dégoutait.

John s'apprêtait à se plaindre des bras de Sherlock qui lui manquait déjà lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amant. Un frisson d'effroi le parcouru en voyant les yeux clairs être si foncé de rage que John cru qu'il allait mourir sous leur poids. Il déglutit ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il recula nettement pour se mettre à l'autre bout du lit de Sherlock, terrorisé par ces yeux, par le visage de son amant qui pour la première fois reflétait violemment ses émotions. Même pendant l'orgasme, Sherlock avait toujours eu un voile de retenue pour éviter de montrer l'étendu de ses émotions, mais là il n'y avait plus rien. Rien d'autre que de la haine profonde. John ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était rhabillé alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement à reculons pour éviter de tourner le dos à CE regard.

John allait pour s'enfuir lorsqu'il entendit la voix la plus grave, la plus froide, la plus blessée et la plus blessante qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie et qu'il espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais entendre avec ce timbre là.

\- Casses toi et ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole Watson. Je te tuerais si tu oses croiser mon chemin, je te jure que je te tuerais.

Ce qui était le plus effroyable, ce n'était pas les paroles, mais bien la voix calme de Sherlock. Ces menaces n'étaient pas envoyés en l'air, si ils se croisaient de nouveau, John mourrait. Le médecin en était certain tandis qu'il se rendait compte que ses mains tremblaient et que sa jambe redevenait aussi folle qu'avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de la porte de l'appartement de son amant, ses yeux fous n'arrivaient plus à fixer un point devant lui. Il était juste profondément terrorisé. Non pas par l'homme avait qui il venait de partager deux nuits fabuleuses, mais plutôt par le vide, la haine, la rancoeur, le désarroi, la peine qu'il avait vu naitre dans les yeux de son amant.

John se prit la tête entre les mains en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde se regarder dans la glace après ça ? Il avait clairement dis à l'homme qu'il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec lui mis-à-part le sexe. Cela n'aurait pas été dur, limite logique si le consultant avait eu ce genre d'expérience avec d'autres clients. Mais l'homme n'en avait jamais rien fait, c'était un homme comme les autres, avec un travail très spécial, mais avec un cœur comme toute personne.

John se releva difficilement en se tenant à la rampe de l'escalier de Sherlock. Il grimaça alors que la douleur de sa jambe se faisait de plus en plus violente, sa main tremblante retenant à peine son poids. Et alors que sa jambe folle glissa, il n'arriva pas à se retenir. Il laissa un cri surpris lui échapper avant de dégringoler les escaliers. Il y avait exactement 17 marches. La tête de John les percuta toutes avec violence avant que le médecin ne perde connaissance. Autour de son crâne on pouvait voir doucement le sang vermeille s'échapper en une flaque qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus.


	6. I believe

John se réveilla à l'hôpital, un énorme bandage resserrant son crâne endolori. Avec une grimace, il se toucha la tête dans un mouvement mou, avant de laisser ses yeux traîner dans la pièce. Personne n'était là. Mary n'était pas à ses côtés. John fronça les sourcils en appelant les infirmières qui s'activèrent autour de lui en lui disant que c'était un jeune homme qui avait appelé les urgences et qu'ils avaient contactés sa femme mais qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité venir.

John leur demanda si il était possible d'utiliser un téléphone pour appeler sa femme. Les infirmières certainement peiné de le voir ainsi seul, acceptèrent en disant qu'il fallait qu'il ne traîne pas trop car il était interdit d'utiliser les téléphones portables dans les hôpitaux. John opina avant de composer le numéro de Mary sur son mobile qui se trouvait sur la petite table de chevet de son lit d'hôpital.

\- Mary ? Je suis réveillé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Un silence. John vérifia que le minuteur de la conversation était bien en marche. Oui. Donc Mary avait bien décrochée.

\- Mary ?

\- Afghanistan.

Le cœur de John se crispa tout comme son estomac en comprenant où sa femme voulait en venir. Le cerveau du médecin, encore engourdi par la chute, ne savait pas si il devait s'énerver que sa femme ait cherché à utiliser son ordinateur sans son autorisation ou si devait juste se sentir honteux car sa femme n'avait pas confiance en lui, à juste titre de plus. Alors John soupira en fermant les deux.

\- Je suis navré Mary.

\- Consultant sexuel hein ? Pas magasinier dans un sex-shop.

John eut un rire sardonique.

\- Est-ce vraiment mieux ?

\- En quoi consiste son travail ?

La voix était dure, hésitante. Mary n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait entre eux, John en était certain. Mais les cachoteries étaient finis, il en avait marre. Il avait détruit sa relation avec sa femme et il avait carrément tout foiré, merde.

\- Il doit déterminer les désirs des hommes à qui il parle et les rediriger vers les vidéos appropriés.

John entendit Mary s'éclaircir la gorge, sa voix ne devenant plus qu'un murmure. Il savait la question qu'elle allait poser.

\- Donc c'est que ça ? John, il t'a juste redirigé vers des vidéos ?

\- Non.

Ce mot lui arracha la gorge et sa respiration se coupa. Il fermait les yeux si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses orbites allaient reculés pour disparaître dans son crâne brûlant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la honte pouvait être aussi dévorante et qu'il pouvait avoir tant de remords. Non pas d'avoir couché avec Sherlock, ça avait été les meilleurs moments de sa vie, mais d'avoir à faire endurer ça à Mary. D'avoir voulu garder sa petite vie rangée pour éviter de faire souffrir Mary et parce qu'il détestait s'avouer vaincu, d'abandonner. Il avait alors décidé que Sherlock ne serait que du sexe. Des séances d'ébats répétés, merveilleux, enflammant son âme et son corps. Mais que ce ne serait jamais autre chose. Il le devait pour Mary. Mais au final, ses résolutions lui paraissaient absurdes. Au lieu de tromper une seule personne, il préférait le faire à deux ? Mais depuis quand était-il aussi égoïste et idiot ?

\- John, la voix de Mary était étranglée dans sa gorge, quand tu m'as dis que tu allais chez lui... vendredi soir... tu... vous...

\- Oui.

Il ne devait plus lui mentir. Il entendit alors les sanglots de Mary, ce qui lui écrasa le cœur avec une force démesurée. Il voulut s'excuser, encore et encore pour que Mary se calme. Mais cela ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

\- Quand je pense que je t'ai dis que je préférais être avec un homme qui se posait des questions sur sa sexualité avant de me rencontrer, qu'être marié avec un homme gay ! Tu as dû bien rire de la pauvre idiote que je suis !

John crispa sa mâchoire en s'énervant à son tour.

\- J'étais effroyablement coupable Mary ! Comment tu peux croire que cette situation me plait ? Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de me rendre compte que je ne peux plus toucher ma femme ? Que la seule chose que je veux ça soit des hommes ? Merde je pensais pas être comme ça ! J'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester comme j'étais ! J'aurais aimé continuer à te désirer ! Comment tu peux seulement croire une seule seconde que ça me fais plaisir de me rendre compte que je pense à lui tout le temps ! Merde il est partout dans ma tête ! Être avec lui une journée suffit à effacer cinq ans d'handicap que toi, en deux ans tu n'as jamais réussi à effacer !

John regretta ses mots à l'instant où il les prononça. Il essaya de se confondre en excuses en disant à sa femme que le coup sur la tête devait avoir affecté son intelligence, son caractère, sa volonté et qu'il était vraiment navré de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'importe les excuses, la voix de Mary s'était faites plus dur que la pierre.

\- J'attendrais que tu sortes de l'hôpital pour que tu puisses toi-même empaqueter tes affaires. Je te demanderais de m'envoyer un SMS pour me prévenir quand tu passeras, j'irais chez Janine. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir John. On se verra au tribunal.

John sentit que Mary allait raccrocher.

\- J'ai tout perdu Mary. Ne m'abandonnes pas.

\- Il ne veut plus de toi ? Oh John, si tu as autant de respect pour lui que tu en as pour moi, je ne peux que le féliciter de t'avoir lâché si vite.

\- Mais... où est-ce que je vais vivre ?

La voix de Mary se faisait de plus en plus pressante, excédée.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre John ! Merde, quand il est venu dîner à la maison il t'avait déjà... baisé ?

Le dernier mot avait été craché comme une insulte.

\- Oui, le matin même.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Je veux rien savoir.

\- Je veux seulement être honnête.

John ne contrôlait plus sa voix. Elle était parcourut de sanglots.

\- Tu l'aurais été si tu m'avais quitté avant de toucher Sherlock.

Le « bip » du téléphone résonna à ses oreilles, Mary venait de raccrocher. Alors avec horreur, John se rendit compte que sa première pensée fut « elle sait écrire Afghanistan maintenant ? » au lieu de s'en vouloir encore plus. Puis John sentit ses épaules se détendre. Il n'avait plus à lui mentir. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette constatation. Il venait de perdre sa femme, son amant, mais il n'avait plus à mentir. Ni à Mary, ni à Sherlock, ni même à lui-même.

Plusieurs mois passèrent où John apprit à vivre seul. Il habitait dans un petit appartement non loin de Baker Street. Il avait vu plusieurs hommes entrer et sortir de chez Sherlock. Pas qu'il ne l'épiait, non non, disons plutôt qu'il faisait attention à bien observer si personne de mauvais allait s'approcher de son Sherlock. John voulut se frapper en ayant cette pensée. Cette possessivité ne lui allait pas. Il avait lui-même fait parfaitement abstinence depuis cette nuit là où il avait tout perdu. Il avait essayé de draguer dans des pubs gays. Mais à chaque fois qu'un homme l'embrassait ou essayait de le toucher, John paniquait et s'enfuyait. Il avait peur de se réveiller chaque jour auprès de Mary, comme si ces derniers mois n'étaient pas arrivés. Il n'y avait rien de pire que le fait de croire que sa romance avec Sherlock n'avait été qu'un rêve. Même si cette dernière ne dura pas plus de 24h, elle avait été magnifique.

John prit son portable pour regarder les nombreux messages qu'il avait envoyé au brun.

_12.12.14 Mary m'a quitté. J._

_12.22.14 Tu me manques. J._

_12.25.14 Joyeux Noël Sherlock, John._

_01.01.15 Je veux te voir, c'est ma résolution. J'ai tout gâché entre nous. Laisse moi te voir. Laisse moi me rattraper. Jumper._

Puis il avait eu une grosse période où il n'avait plus osé lui envoyer de messages. Les derniers ne dataient que de la semaine dernière.

_04.12.15 Personne ne peut m'approcher, je ne veux être qu'avec toi._

_04.21.15 Je ne sais même pas quel est ta date d'anniversaire. Quel est ta couleur préférée ? J'ai remarqué un violon chez toi, tu y joues depuis combien de temps ? Ton plat préféré ? Sherlock... es-tu en bonne santé ? Je m'intéresse à toi, à ta vie, à ta santé. M'abandonnes pas._

John soupira en reposant son téléphone. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et entendit le violon de Sherlock chanter à ses oreilles. Il sourit avant de prendre son manteau, décidé. Il dévala les marches de son immeuble avant d'atterrir devant la porte où un « 221B » tout en relief le narguait. John s'apprêta à taper contre le battant mais il se rendit compte que la porte n'avait pas été convenablement fermé. Ne réfléchissant pas, il rentra dans le couloir, monta les 17 marches qu'il avait dévalé si violemment la dernière fois puis tapa contre la porte de Sherlock.

Lorsque le consultant lui ouvrit, John commença à trembler. Que devait-il dire maintenant ? Cela faisait plus de cinq mois qu'il le harcelait de messages. Maintenant qu'il était devant lui, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il soupira, son cerveau travaillant plus vite que lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas de couleur préférée car tu trouves ça stupide, tu n'as plus cinq ans pour avoir des goûts si particulier. Tu joues au violon depuis de nombreuses années en vue des sons mélodieux que tu fais quand cela te prend, à chaque fois que tu es stressé, énervé ou que tu réfléchis. Tu es en bonne santé même si tu ne sors pas beaucoup.

Sherlock se crispa en entendant les mots de John. Il décida de s'effacer pour le laisser entre chez lui tout en détournant le regard pour éviter de dévisager le visage du blond ou encore de le déshabiller du regard. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil faisant signe à John de s'assoir à son tour. Il eut un sourire un peu satisfait en se penchant pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage du médecin.

\- Tu as toujours une couleur préférée, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais posé cette question idiote. Tu adores le gris très clair, quasiment bleu. Tu aimes la couleur de mes yeux. Tu aimes le noir de mes cheveux et le blanc de ma peau. Tu crois être discret alors que je t'ai vu emménager juste en face de chez moi. Tu étais encore en train de m'observer juste avant de venir me voir, tu as encore ce petit sourire en quoi que tu n'as que lorsque je joue du violon et que tu me regardes faire. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas agis pour t'émoustiller, te tester, te comprendre et t'inculquer les notions de ma vie ? John, je suis pas seulement le seul consultant sexuel. Même si on était une centaine de milliers à faire cette profession, je serais le meilleur dans le domaine. A travers les lignes de ton tout premier mail j'avais pu deviner ta profession de médecin par les tournures de phrases et l'extrême politesse d'un militaire. J'ai pu deviner que tu étais marié de par ton choix de vocabulaire. J'ai pu comprendre que tu avais envie d'être actif dans ta recherche de sensations. Ce jour là, je voulais t'avoir au téléphone pour te donner des conseils pour visiter les pubs et te faire tes propres expériences. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai pu que me rendre compte que tu étais attiré par la mienne comme à un aimant. J'ai su que si je me lançais à te parler comme je l'ai fais, tu finirais par ne pas en être contenté et que tu aimerais me voir. Je ne dis pas que je suis derrière tout ce qui a pu arrivé dans notre relation, mais je savais très bien quel en était la destination et par quel chemin il faudrait traverser. Je pensais que tu allais finir par tout avouer à Mary. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu serais suffisamment têtu pour décider de garder ta relation avec elle en commençant la notre. J'ai été idiot et mon amertume à prit le dessus sur l'intelligence dont je fais preuve en toutes circonstances.

Sherlock n'avait ses lèvres qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche de John alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Ma colère était trop forte et tu devais savoir ce que tu voulais par ta propre volonté. Alors oui John, je t'ai laissé partir en voyant très bien que ta claudication était revenu. Oui, j'ai appelé les urgences en te retrouvant ensanglanté et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que la dernière phrase que je t'avais prononcé serait la dernière que nous nous serions dis avant que tu ne meurs. J'ai refusé d'aller dans l'ambulance avec toi par peur que tu te réveilles et que tu me vois. J'avais envie de rester en colère, profondément déçu parce que tu étais. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser mon numéro à l'ambulancier en lui demandant de m'appeler dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau sur toi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'ai lu que Mary t'avait quitté. Comme je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me cacher dans un coin du tribunal pour assister à ton divorce. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de pragmatique John Watson. J'ai toujours regardé les faits pour en faire des théories pour vivre au mieux avec ce qui est tout autour de moi. Mais avec toi... qu'importe les théories que je peux faire... je ne me comprends plus parce que je ne me contrôle plus.

Sherlock se recula en laissant John pantelant alors qu'il devait sentir encore son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme qui pardonne facilement John Watson. Et... pour ta gouverne les hommes qui sont venus chez moi on été emmené dans le seul but de te rendre jaloux pour que tu me reviennes plus vite... il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Sherlock détourna son regard en faisant fit de John qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire. Il inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner des courages en prenant les mains du consultant.

\- On a commencé du mauvais pied je crois. Je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis médecin. J'ai fais la guerre en Afghanistan pendant 5 ans avant de me prendre une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Depuis j'ai une claudication qui ne disparaît que lorsque je suis vraiment moi-même et avec la personne avec qui j'ai envie de rester... Ma couleur préféré est le bleu-gris depuis quelques mois, mais il est vrai que d'autres couleurs me tentent énormément... Je joue d'aucun instruments de musique et je pense que je le ferais jamais car je ne suis pas très doué de mes dix doigts. Je suis homosexuel. J'ai été marié, une fois. Cela a duré un an avant que j'arrête de me voiler la face et que je me rende compte que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment désiré. J'ai rencontré un homme merveilleux qui m'a apprit ce que j'étais et ce que je voulais devenir. Depuis cinq mois j'ai décidé d'être un homme nouveau et d'être honnête en toutes circonstances. Enchanté.

Sherlock eut un sourire amusé en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis à son tour.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Watson. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, consultant sexuel. Je suis un homme arrogant et exécrable qui n'a jamais trouvé qui que ce soit pour le supporter à part un idiot qui l'écoutait de sa fenêtre. Je suis homosexuel. Je joue du violon depuis mes cinq ans. Je n'ai aucune couleur préférée car je trouve ça idiot même si je pense que la couleur de votre teint rougit par les baisers est certainement la couleur le plus appréciable à ma vue. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je joue beaucoup du violon, même la nuit. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, du tout.

John rit doucement devant l'air de Sherlock qui semblait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus parfait du monde, pouvant être carrément horrible de jour comme de nuit. John toucha sa joue puis son menton avant de l'attirer vers lui dans un baiser chaste.

\- Allons dîner, souffla t-il sur les lèvres du consultant. Tu pourras continuer à me dire à quel point tu es un homme exécrable.

Sherlock sourit en s'habillant de son long manteau avant de fixer les mains de John en se questionnant. Finalement il prit la main de son amant pour y mêler ses doigts alors qu'ils sortaient pour manger au restaurant. Avec un sourire mental il remarqua que John n'avait pas prit sa canne avec lui lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite et que ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

**Author's Note:**

> * Jumper signifie pull-over en anglais


End file.
